Wrong Bottom
by Dajypop
Summary: A case of mistaken identity takes Finnick on a roller coaster to woo Gideon Grey in a week.
1. Mistaken Identity

**Title:** Wrong Bottom  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Zootopia  
 **Setting:** Various  
 **Pairing:** Finnick/Gideon Grey  
 **Characters:** Finnick, Gideon Grey, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 1/4  
 **Word Count:** 686  
 **Type of Work:** Chapter Fic  
 **Status:** Incomplete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Vague Plot, Unbeta'd, Bottom!Gideon Grey, Top!Finnick  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** A case of mistaken identity takes Finnick on a roller coaster to woo Gideon Grey in a week.

 **AN:** So, this is actually my first FinnGid fic that I'm getting posted, and I'm kind of surprised by that. xD I haven't written as much for them as I thought I would, I suppose. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this!

 **Chapter One: Mistaken Identity** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As the slap rang out through the city block in downtown Zootopia, everyone seemed to come crashing to a halt. The fennec responsible for the noise seemed less concerned by the staring, eyes wide as he watched the jiggling rump before him. Orange eyes seemed glued to the spot, even lingering as the fox (very notably _not_ Nick) turned. He almost looked physically pained, ears back and eyes a little wide.

"Uh, h-hey there, fella." The thick accent just made his bashfulness even more obvious, but at least all the lookie-lous were done gawking at him, "Do you n-need something?" The red fox was so thankful that he wasn't being carefully scrutinized, lest the smaller see the evidence saying he likely enoyed that. Scent, though, that might give him away. Thankfully, shock caused the small pool of lust in his belly to freeze when he heard the voice the little guy packed.

"You could, I bet." There was a hunger in those amber eyes that made the larger fox blush beneath his fur, ears twitching.

"I- I just make pies." Gideon all but squeaked, thrusting out his hand, "I'm Gideon Grey." A quick glance at the truck he was unpacking probably would have cleared that one up pretty quickly.

"Finnick." Replied the shorter fox, brows drawn in and a frown apparent on his face. He'd never met a man that looked half as ready to come to heel as this guy. Watching him unload a tray of goodies and knowing his cover was down, he settled for 'seductive' over 'adorable', "What's a cute little," Almost flinching at the word, he rolled on, "Thing like you doing unloading at this little shop?" Resting back against the side of the truck, the fennec gave a playful wink that nearly had Gideon falling into his pies.

"I have a, uh… Contract. With them, they help me sell my baked… Stuff." Even as he stumbled to the door, Finnick was quick to grab it, holding it for the distracted fox before him. Quick paws had him back at the truck once he was left alone, taking a small cupcake and knocking it back.

"Pretty good baked stuff, Gid." That deep baritone had every hair on the taller fox's body standing on end, the second he reappeared, "But I bet none of this stuff is as sweet as you."

Choking on air, the larger fox watched as the fennec strutted past him, grabbed a couple of large blueberry muffins from the back of the truck, and crossed the street. Disappointment shot over Gideon's face as Finnick crossed to another red fox, handing him a mufffin and playfully smacking his rear. The demanding fennec pulled his _obvious_ partner down and whispered something to him. They laughed their way out of GIdeon's line of sight, and he heaved a sigh, not bothering with the stolen good as he looked the wounds to his damaged pride.

"So, you grope all the handsome red foxes in this town, Finn?" Nick teased, taking time to assess his friend.

"Slapped his ass 'cause I wanted to get you back for the nurse dress thing. It just wasn't you."

"That nurse dress fiasco was _two years ago_ , learn to let stuff go."

Fighting back a snarl, the elder fox huffed.

"Still, his.. Muffins are _nice_."

"...You haven't even taken a bi- Cheese and crackers, Finnick! I don't want to know what you want with his 'muffins'." Nick gave an exasperated sigh and finally bit into the actual muffin in his paw, "Oh hey, these _are_ good."

"You think that Gideon Grey's staying in the city?" Finn finally asked, head tilting up to regard his friend.

"Judy said he'd be staying for a week or so, promoting his 'baked stuff'." Finger quotes included, "So, I'd say you have a week to woo your pie fox."

"A week, huh?" The crafty Finnick was ready to make good on that particular plan. He knew he wouldn't be able to get that jiggly rump out of his head until he had it.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Yay, some dirty pie fox and Finnick work, finally done! It's not super dirty, but bad enough, I suppose. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	2. I Know You Can Save Me

**Chapter:** 2/4  
 **Word Count:** 1530  
 **Pairings:** Finnick/Gideon Grey  
 **Characters:** Finnick, Gideon Grey  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, NSFW, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Fat Fetish, Size Difference, Size Kink  
 **Chapter Summary:** Finnick was in full 'wooing' mode, and Gideon was powerless to his charms.

 **AN:** This is a loooong time coming, and I'm so glad to finally get it done! I hope you guys enjoy!

 **Chapter Two: I Know You Can Save Me** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As it turned out, finding the hotel that Gideon was staying at wasn't near as difficult as he'd originally thought.

It helped that he could grease a few palms, and the palms that wouldn't be greased could be broken. But asking around for the 'pie fox' was something that seemed to bring around lots of amourous reactions. Most people fantasized about his plush body and soft fur, and if he was honest, Finnick wasn't much different. The biggest difference was that he planned to _do_ something about it.

Swishing his way into the elevator behind a large water buffalo, he followed up to the fourth floor and to the twelfth door. Knocking as he brandished the bouquet of flowers he had had Nick help him carefully pick out. Daisies, for unknown beauty, a violet, thornless rose in the center for the beginning of a new romance, mauve carnations and coriander for his sexual interest. Maybe Gideon would know what they meant, and maybe he wouldn't, but it still looked pretty impressive.

Dragging himself off of the impossibly comfortable bed, scratching at his belly absently as he yawned wide, Gideon Grey lumbered over to the door and opened it up. Dressed in little more than a pair of tight boxers with little cupcakes on them, he definitely felt underdressed the second he saw the suave little fox that had grabbed him earlier that day. Gulping a little, he glanced away.

"O-oh, uh. Fin, it's.. Uh. I ain't really decent-"

"You look more than decent to me." The smaller fox almost purred, chittering a little as he leaned against the doorway, "I saw these and they made me think of you." Winking playfully, Finnick passed them to the other's hands before taking one of the much larger ones in his own and kissing each knuckle.

"Aw, shucks, Finnick, they're beautiful." Smiling fondly, the larger fox adjusted his hold of the flowers, trying to hide his blush beneath his fur.

"Just like the fox they're for." Finnick was quick to waggle his eyebrows and drop his already low voice an octave lower, only making Gideon stammer and stumble over his words that much more.

"Y-yeah, uh, I- That's- You're- Y-you're real sweet, Fin. Uh… Did you wanna come in?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that, candy ass." Finnick patted the other's belly gently before scooting around him. Unable to stop himself, he grabbed a pawful of the other's tush as he walked by, giving it a playful slap and ignoring the yelp of surprise it earned him. He was a bit more preoccupied by the jiggling that seemed to be going on forever. Even when Gideon turned and closed the door, he tried to follow the shape of it.

"So, uh… Wh-what did you want with me?" Gideon asked, tentative as he walked to his bed and sat down with a soft 'oof'.

"I think you know." Finnick replied, swaggering over to stand in front of the other, petting over his belly absently. Gideon shuddered a little, a soft whine in his nose as he tipped his head back.

"I… I don't do a lot of… Unn…" The petting was really getting to him, and Finnick was proud of his finesse when he started to notice the bulge in the other's underwear.

"A lot of…?"

"Sex." Gideon gasped, his eyelids fluttering softly against his cheek fur.

"I got you, baby, don't worry. Ol' Fin'll help you through it. You ever been with a guy?"

Gideon shook his head, looking away with shame written on his features. Finnick tugged the other down by his cheek fluff and kissed him solidly on his jaw, then moved to press their maws together. His tongue licked against the larger fox's teeth while he kneaded the other's belly again, making him fidget and squirm.

His body was too hot, too sensitive, Gideon had never been touched in a way that set fire to his blood. Finnick was doing everything right and making him pant and keen, his toes curling as the other kissed down his chest and stomach, licking the thick fur around his belly button. Nipping at the fold of his hip, Finnick pawed himself gently, stroking his cock for Gideon to watch, only making the taller fox whimper a bit more.

"Fi-Fin-" He gasped, feeling that soft tongue against the rough fabric of his underwear, head tipping back as he let out a soft shriek. When he felt the other tug at his waistband, it took a few seconds before he realized he needed to get up for a second. As soon as he did, Finnick pulled them down to his thighs, watching with glee as Gideon's cock bobbed free for him.

"Keep on saying my name, baby." Finnick encouraged, kissing the tip and delighting in another quiet yelp of pleasure. Gideon was like a wet dream come to reality, so sensitive and loud enough to prove he was doing better than he'd ever had. Looking up to see the other's eyes filled with an odd tenderness almost made his heart stop, and he happily swallowed the head down, sucking lightly. It had been a long time since Gideon had had any kind of intimate contact like this, and it was obvious with how much his cock was already drilling that he was glad for it.

Pulling back with an obscene pop, Finnick eyed the other for a moment before pulling his shirt off, grabbed something out of the pocket, and tossed it. Crawling up onto the bed, he let the other gaze at him for a few seconds before patting his lap.

"Come on over here, babe, I wanna get you on me." Gideon wasn't prepared, but at least Finnick had some lube on him. Slathering his cock in it, he made sure to get his fingers nice and wet as Gideon crawled up over him.

"A-are you sure I won't crush-"

"You're fine, baby, let's get you all situated, right?" Taking his new lover by the hips, he helped to guide him in nice and close. His smaller paw worked back to press deft fingers into the larger fox, all while guiding their pricks together and stroking the pair of them. Gideon's lower jaw quivered, his eyes rolling back as Finnick's skilled paws wrung more moans out of him. After a solid three minutes of this, Finnick withdrew his paw and helped to guide Gideon down on his cock.

Shrieking again, joined by Finnick this time, Gideon's head tossed back once more and he wiggled a little once he was fully seated on the other. His hips rocked a little, and he closed his eyes, muzzle parted to give way to more moans and whines of pleasure. A smirk grew on Finnick's lips as he leaned forward to lick and suckle at the head of the other's cock while his hips rolled up steadily, only making Gideon's paws tug at his own hair. He definitely tasted sweet, probably all the pie that he ate. Not that Finnick was complaining.

It took a hefty five minutes before Finnick was pushing the other over onto his back gently, leading him back so he could really rut into him. Already, he could tell that Gideon wouldn't last much longer, and he wanted to be coming around the same time so he could get good and milked. His hips pistoned forward, keeping those beautiful noises coming.

"F-Fin! Fin, Fin, F-Fin!" His name became a mantra on Gideon's lips, the larger fox's head rolling back and forth as he basked in the pleasure. Finnick sure delivered on his promise, and he couldn't have been happier. It felt too good to be true, and he absently pinched one of his own nipples to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Finnick began to yip and wheeze a little, the other tightening around him only making him go harder. His knot was building quickly, now, and soon he was popping it in and out of the other's abused hole.

His last good push locked them together, and he could feel Gideon pulsing around him as he hit his orgasm a second later. Spilling into Finnick's mouth, the larger fox went limp as his afterglow washed over him, cock still pulsing after the other let him free. Kissing his stomach, Finnick smirked.

"Feel better, baby?" He asked, head tilting a little.

"Y-yeah… You?" Gideon didn't have much of a brain left after that, his mouth hanging open and tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

"You're fantastic." Finnick promised, smiling up at him when he saw those lovely eyes peeling open to look at him. "Think I might want to take you out. Show you what Zootopia has to offer." He winked, kissing at the other's stomach again.

"I- Y-yeah, okay." Nodding a bit, Gideon pet a paw through the other's silky fur, before collapsing back on his back. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, having already been pretty tired, and Finnick decided to stay the night, even after his knot had gone down. The bed, and Gideon's stomach, beat the hell out of sleeping in his van.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Oh my gosh, it's finally done! I hope you guys enjoyed! I had a lot of fun with this one. ; u;


End file.
